


Homecoming

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Zack finally makes it home from a long mission and both he and Cloud are happy just to be able to scent each other again.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> The temptation to make the very last line of this Cloud asking Zack if he wanted to try and have a baby was really high. But considering how every FF7 omegaverse fic I’ve written so far somewhat involved Cloud having a child I thought to just focus on the other bits of omegaverse for this one. Also was tempted to have it continue into porn but I like this as cute – might do a second part which is the morning after porn.

“Oh, it’s good to be home,” Zack says, his muscles finally relaxing at the scent of his and Cloud’s apartment.

Relaxing at the mixed scent of them both the fills the space. Although, now it mostly just smells of Cloud. A reminder that it’s not just a proper bed that Zack has been craving something shocking for the last few days.

“Cloud!” Zack calls because Cloud should be home by this point in the day. “I’m home!”

There isn’t an immediate thudding of footsteps, but honestly Zack wouldn’t expect it. Cloud isn’t like that – both in temperate generally and from a definitive conscious effort not to appear a clingy omega. Not that anyone really had any doubts about that – Zack’s the clingy one of the two of them.

Still, there’s no sound of footsteps at all.

Which is a bit odd. It’s too early for Cloud to have likely gone to bed.

“Spike?” Zack calls, putting his pack down and going into the bedroom. Confirming that the bedroom is empty and Cloud hadn’t gone to bed yet.

Zack sticks his head out of the room to check the main bathroom of the apartment. The door of that open, so the room also empty.

“Huh.” So Cloud wasn’t home yet.

Well that just means Zack can unpack his stuff before Cloud gets back.

Of course it’s as he has that thought that the front door opens. Cloud walking in with a bag of shopping, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

Cloud’s nose twitches in the cute way it does when noticing a new scent. A second later he apparently realises whose it is.

“Zack?” Cloud asks, his eyes darting to where Zack is. “You’re home?”

“Yep, called in a favour to get an earlier flight scheduled and- off.”

Cloud knocks the wind out of Zack in how hard he tackles into him. But Zack isn’t going to complain as Cloud’s face presses against his neck. Blonde spikes tickling his nose as Cloud takes in his scent.

“Missed this,” Cloud mutters against Zack’s neck.

Zack smiles at it, wrapping his arms around his mate and pressing his face into Cloud’s hair.

“I missed this too, you have no idea Spike.”

Gods Zack hated longer missions when the marks of bonding started to threaten to wear off from time. But it’s not like he can exactly say no to all of them.

“We should probably move this to the couch,” Zack says after they stand there just taking in each other’s scents to calm down the worst of the needing itch for each other. It is easier to properly scent each other somewhere they can settle for a couple of hours if wanted.

“Not to the bed?” Cloud asks with a teasing smile. And, sure, that would be an effective way to make sure they both smelt of each other.

“Don’t tempt me Spike. I think I’d pass out as soon as I touched the sheets. Don’t wanna’ do that ‘till I smell like you again.” And made sure Cloud smells like him.

“Alright,” Cloud says.

Zack wraps his arms tighter around Cloud’s hips to bounce his mate up. Grinning when Cloud laughs and wraps his legs around him. Sure, Zack’s too tired for anything too strenuous but he’ll always have the energy to show off how well he can carry his mate.

The rumbling purr Cloud gives at it makes it worth any protests Zack’s tired muscles give.

They make it to the couch easily – Zack dropping Cloud onto it and collapsing on top of him in an undignified heap.

“Zack – you’re heavy,” Cloud protests from under him.

“Huh? Oh right.” Zack rolls them over. His back sinking into the soft couch, Cloud a warm weight on him.

“You know I was joking,” Cloud says, burying his face into Zack’s chest like he’s embarrassed about it.

“Well now you’re on top you might as well take over the scenting, yeah?” Zack says, shifting so one of his arms is propping up his head. The other resting comfortably on Cloud’s ass.

“Lazy alpha,” Cloud grumbles, but they both know he really doesn’t mind.

“Tired alpha,” Zack corrects with a yawn.

Cloud sighs but shimmies up to better press his face against Zack’s neck. The movement rubbing and pressing against Zack in all the right places to make him wish he had more energy to get them smelling of each other in the way only sex can give.

Maybe in the morning.

Cloud settles again with his face buried into the crook of Zack’s next. His hair once again tickling as Zack’s face as he nuzzles against the scent-gland on Zack’s neck. And Zack just let’s himself relax into it.

“You have no idea how much I missed this,” Zack says. The hand he had on Cloud’s ass moving up and under his mate’s shirt to rest against the bare skin of Cloud’s back. “How many times I thought of just saying fuck it to the mission and just coming home.”

He’s babbling, really, but it’s partially true. There had been some nights when the itch of missing his mate go so strong he started to question why the hell he was even there in the first place.

“I did too,” Cloud says, muffled against Zack’s neck.

Zack doesn’t really have much to say to it – he figured Cloud would be feeling the same for all the omega tried not to let it show.

“I’m home now though,” Zack says, bringing the hand he’s not resting on to comb through Cloud’s hair. “And should be for at least a couple weeks.”

The rumbling purrs start up again from Cloud. And Zack knows it isn’t put on like some omegas do when trying to get an alpha sweet on them. The first time Zack ever having heard it being nearly a month after they moved in together after over half a year of dating. A sound that only comes out when Cloud truly is content.

Zack feels content as well. The warmth of his mate above him and the gentle, slow, scenting between them the most relaxing feeling he’s ever experienced.

Zack feels himself starting to drift off at it all.

“We should head to bed.”

“I though you said you were too tired for that,” Cloud asks, his head resting against the peak of Zack’s chest. Blue eyes staring up. And Zack so wishes he wasn’t too tired but he is.

“Maybe in the morning we can.” It’s not like Zack’s expected anywhere until the lunch-time next day anyway with his expected arrival being 2AM. “But for now I mean for us to sleep.”

“Right,” Cloud says with a yawn.

“So you gonna’ get up Spike?” Zack asks when Cloud doesn’t move for a solid minute.

Cloud hums. Nuzzling against Zack’s neck one last time before pulling himself up and off the couch.

The move to the bed is fairly quick. Despite the want to keep scenting each other the call of sleep is strong.

They collapse on the bed similarly to how they were on the couch. Zack resting between Cloud’s thighs, their legs tangled together, as his nuzzles against Cloud’s neck to take in the omega’s scent.

He falls asleep to the scent of his mate and the warmth of their shared bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty if you want to talk to me about Final Fantasy 7, Zack/Cloud, omegaverse, combinations of those or read the ficlet bits that don't get long enough to be posted on here (seeing how I already have some scribbles of them for Zack/Cloud there should be some soon). Twitter is GoddessofRoyal


End file.
